(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an active damper and a power supply including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A spike current that charges a filter capacitor coupled to a dimmer may be generated due to a leading edge of an input voltage having passed through a dimmer. An overshoot of the spike current may cause damage to the dimmer, and an undershoot of the spike current may cause a malfunction of the dimmer.
A damper resistor is provided to protect the dimmer by reducing the spike current. However, when no spike current is generated by the leading edge of the input voltage, unnecessary power consumption occurs due to the damper resistor. In addition, when no dimmer is provided, the damper resistor causes unnecessary power consumption.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.